The Past Rewritten
by Anmccarty
Summary: This is my first story, it's a back and time,dark harry, political harry, fic were he baicily fixs every thing
1. Prolog

**The Past Rewritten. **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter ideas or characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling.

Prologue 

"See what you caused old man?" an enraged Harry Screamed, who was franticly pacing around the Dumbledore's old office in a battle scared Hogwarts. In his portrait Dumbledore looked every one of his hundred fifty years, if not older.

"The cost to win of this war is too much; I will not allow these people do die!" muttered Harry. He slowly began pouring not only his magic, but what was left of the Hogwarts ambient magic as well into his modified time-turner.

As he turned the knob 30 times, his only thought was how he was going to begin his empire. He disappeared leaving only a small slowly downward drifting ball of white energy, Dumbledore sighed hopeing that harry returned to the right handed path. As the ball of white ball of light hit the ground the world silently popped into nothing.

AN: I will not have regular updates on this story, as this is my first criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

Harry was sitting quietly in the cupboard under the stairs, nursing his burnt hand form earlier that morning. He never thought that Aunt Petunia would have slammed the skillet on his hand for burning the bacon. All of a sudden there was a flash of emerald light, and the little boy spent his last second was a blast of pure relief.

"Finally, I have returned." Harry stood up and began to pace around in the little space that his cupboard allowed him. "First I will have to do something about my loving relatives." He stopped pacing and sat down on his little ratty cot. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his magic core.

As he visualized his magical core, a vivid green orb, he was shocked at what he saw. His mother's protection was beautiful; however it was badly damaged from his relative's abuse and neglect. Also, he noted there was a small black spot and a dark green smaller orb pouring its magic slowly in to his core.

He quickly located were his protection was connected to privet drive and severed the connection. The only reason, as he knew now, for that connection was to recharge both the wards, and his personal shield. He began pouring some of his magic into repairing some of the damage; he also sped up the flow between the green orb and his core. Satisfied he slowly began to come out of his trance visions of what the morning held dancing In his head as he laid down to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: fatal mistakes

"Up, get up now" yelled Harry's aunt Petunia, who was already in the kitchen preparing her husband's coffee. It came as a surprise to her when he answered, "Why don't you make auntie dear". Harry sat in the cupboard as he said what he knew would make her livid. Silence reigned supreme for a moment when he heard her mutter, "I'll let Vernon deal with him when he wakes up to no breakfast".

Has he heard, a few moments later, his overweight uncle thunder down the stairs, he steeled himself for the confrontation he knew was sure to he could help grin at the thought of what he was going to do to that fat muggle.

"BOY, get in here!" He heard his uncle thunder. As he walked into the room he noticed how heavy his uncle was breathing, and a plan was already fully formed in his mind. "Explain why I shouldn't flay you within an inch of your life." " I am not your slave, and I will not act as such!" He yelled while discretely use his magic to stop his uncle's already stressed heart. As his uncle gasped out for his wife to call for an ambulance, his face quickly blued as he fell to the floor with an deafening thud, harry noticed hid cousin was standing behind him as his father died on the very floor he forced his nephew to scrub daily.

"Mommy, what's wrong with dad?" his cousin questioned, causing his Aunt to burst in to tears, realizing fully what happened.

All the while harry stood in the same spot relishing the fact that his plan was finally set into motion, after years of planning.

AN: well there you go a new chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

**And Then He Rested**

It had been a month since Vernon's death. He had settled in nicely after, of course, he "reminded" his poor aunt about how abusive her husband was. She was upset at his death, but when someone dies from overexertion while beating you, you tend not to mourn long. Dudley was the first to have his memory modified. It was sad really, as the little fat boy lived in the cupboard his whole life.

His plan for the day required a wizard; a drunken bum form the Leaky Caldron would do just fine. His underdeveloped core was very powerful, but not powerful enough. He remembered how he created the power draining ritual. All it took was regret, like when he called on the regret harbored in Dumbledore's portraits mind to call on the last bit of magic needed to power his time turner. He had the basement prepped for the occasion, a few runes and wards here and there were plenty. "I' be back in a moment auntie", he called sweetly, slamming the door behind him. It wasn't long before he had subdued his target, and was on his way back. He softly hummed a tune as he dragged the poor bloke down the basement stairs. As soon as they both were lined up in the correct positions, he began to cause the man to have nightmares of his family murdered because he was drunk.

The man's magic bubbled to the surface, eager to help it's human. It was immediately absorbed by the ruins and stored in a buffer. As magic was captured the pull on the rest of it became stronger. Things continued in this manner until he reached the point of magical exhaustion. At this point a wizard or witch can no longer call on their magic consciously. As the energy keeping him alive was drawled on by the ruins, he began to pale. At this pint the magic was so depleted that the force in him that replenished his magic was begging to draw too much of his life force, killing him. As if an invisible string was broken, his heart stopped beating.

As there was no more magic to drain the pull stopped, and the buffer began to empty into harry. Since magical power was tied into the life span of a wizard; ergo the more magic he had the longer he lived, harry really was just adding days to his life, and giving himself a little boost. As the magic began to drip in to his core the hard part arose. As he accessed his core, he began to push the foreign magic into his own. As the magic was pushed faster and faster he had to concentrate more and more on his core to prevent the magic from being rejected. As the flow stopped and he stepped out of the circle, he smirked.

He ascended the stairs one at a time till he reached the kitchen, gave a fake smile to his aunt, took to his room and laid down for a nap.

AN: how is my Grammer:)


End file.
